Permanent Marker
by storiesonbritt
Summary: It has been two years after Nick and Miley breakup. They moved on and went seperate ways, living there life. But has Nick left a mark on Miley's heart? A permanent mark? "only a hearted Niley fan would truely love this fanfic" -britt
1. Intro

_What is this feeling?_

_We've been through with this and it's been two years since we broke up_

_But what really is this feeling?_

_I mean, I hung out with him a little last night, can it be?..._

_I'm falling for him all over again?_

_I guess it is possible_

_He left a mark in my heart when we were together_

_I thought it would wash away by now_

_Or was it a permanent marker?_

_I guess, Demi was right when she said, "Miley, there are still sparks between you two"_

It has been two years after Nick and Miley breakup. They moved on and went seperate ways, living there life. But has Nick left a mark on Miley's heart? A permanent mark?

**Permanent Marker**

-coming soon-


	2. Fun times to Party

_ready for a niley comback_

_-britt_

* * *

"Demi!" I squealed as I ran over to her and gave her a big hug. She and Selena had just arrived at my party.

I was hosting a huge party and had invited all the Disney stars, all the nickelodeon stars, and other celebs I know. It was crazy! But I really wanted to have a great bond with all the stars and help them realize that we are one "big" family. And we really are one big family as I look around to see about a hundred of people who attended. It was outdoor and half of the people were in the pool. There was my dad working on the grill and my mom talking to some people, trying to look, plus sound, young. Seriously, it's like crazy. I'm getting tired of all her 'yo' and 'homies'. Blah! Getting sick by just thinking about it.

"Miley!" she cried as she returned my hug. I noticed that Selena was just standing next to us awkwardly so I reached over and gave her a quick hug and said,

"Hi Selena! I'm so glad you guys could make it!"

"Us too, this party is amazing Miley, everyone's here" Demi said as she scanned my backyard and pool. She was right, there were people everywhere. Lingering by the pool, sitting down eating, dancing on my dance floor, which is located in the middle, or just standing in groups talking.

"Yeah" Selena said, nodding her head. I smiled,

"Why don't you guys go swimming and we can chat later?" I asked.

Demi laughed, "okay", Then she and Selena started walking towards the pool.

I went over to grab some punch. As I was starting to pour some in my cup, I felt a hot breath on my shoulders. I froze, as I slowly turned around to see who it was. Someone attacked me, squeezing my arms into a hug. I realize that it was Joe.

"Joe" I screamed as he let go. He started laughing like crazy! Like a little boy who just saw Big Bird doing a funny dance.

"You should have seen your face," he said during laughs. I glared at him,

"Well, you shouldn't have done that to me" I said. He really was taking his advantages for this.

"Who did you think it was?...Nick?" he said as he did another squeals of laughs. I was getting pissed off.

"Joe, that's mean" I said to him. He lowered his laughing and just brought it down to a smile.

"Sorry, Miley, but you know me, I need a good laugh everyday" he said.

"Fine, I forgive you" I said. Joe smiled and gave me a quick hug.

"Speaking of Nick, where is he?" I said. I scanned the party scene. Kevin and girlfriend Danielle were chatting with people, sipping soda and Frankie was dancing with Noah and Moises and Joe was right next to me. So where's Nick?

"Yeah…" Joe started, "he's in the recording studio, redoing this line from our new song that he just can't get right" I rolled my eyes. "Like seriously, he just can't hit that note for some reason, it sounds like a pig squealing because it's hungry and wants milk"

"So you just left him there?" I asked as I poured some punch in my cup, that I couldn't do earlier because of Joe.

"Well, yeah, I mean, Kevin, Frankie, and I didn't want to stay in the studio all afternoon, plus, who wouldn't want to miss this awesome party!"

I blushed, "Well, I do throw a good party, don't I?"

"Yeee-yeah!"

"So, Nick is really going to be at the studio all day?" I asked, sipping my punch.

"No, he might come later" he said as he started chewing on some chips. I laughed and Joe gave me a weird look but he didn't say anything. He said he was going to chill by the pool, so we said our goodbyes and said we'll chat later.

I walked around, saying "hi" to people and thanking them for coming to my party. Everyone looked like they were having fun and I was glad. I was going to walk towards the pool when Jennette McCurdy grabbed my arms.

"Miley, great party!" she said to me.

"Thanks! I'm glad you could come!" I replied with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, me too, I am having the best time ever here" she said.

"Where's Miranda?" I asked, "I invited her too"

Jennette lowered her head and looked at the ground. "She's not coming"

"Aww, why?" I asked. Jennette just looked at me like I'm crazy.

"Because she hates you that's why?"

"I know, but I thought that was just fake, you know, for publicity and stuff"

"I don't know, but don't worry about it because she's missing all the fun!"

I laughed, "You got that right"

"Yeah, well, I'm heading over to get some grub" Jennette said, "Catch you later!"

I walked over to David Henrie and Mitchel Musso. They were, apparently, blowing up water balloons and throwing them at Kyle and Chris Massey. When I walked right through their game, must've been the stupidest thing I've ever done because, I got hit, right on the head. Yeah, that might leave a bruise later.

"Ow! Mitch!" I screamed as I rubbed my head

"Hey that wasn't me!" Mitchel retorted, "It was Kyle!"

"No, no, no, it was not me!" Kyle shot back, "It was David for sure, I saw with my own eyes"

"Yeah, but Kyle, you don't have any eyes, according to that girl you tried to impress last week" Chris said to him. A collision of 'Oooo' flowed through the air. I rolled my eyes, how immature can they be? Plus, that wasn't even a good comeback! I do not understand boy brains at all!

"Guys, stop fighting, it was me okay" David said, "Sorry, Miley"

"It's fine, David" I said, "But really? My head!'

No one was listening to me though, they all went back to their "fun" game. I was tired of walking around and just headed towards the pool where Demi, Selena, and Taylor were. As I got closer, I saw Demi stand and walked towards me. I stopped walking and said,

"Hi Demi!" I was going to give her a hug but I realized she was soaking wet in her bathing suit and I still had my cover up on.

"Miley! Hi! I am having the best time ever!

"I'm so glad to hear that!"

"Anyways, I told Selena I would get her some coke, so be right back" Demi said quickly as she left and head towards the beverage bar, which has a bartender making non-alcoholic beverages. Yeah, of course, my parents would never let me have a "real" bar tender until I'm like 30!

I slowly walked over to Taylor and Selena. I was standing right behind them. I guess they didn't hear me walking towards them because I head Selena whispering something into Taylor's ear. I froze, she was whispering pretty loud for a whisper and I could hear what she said to Taylor clearly.

"Yeah, so I think I'm going to ask him out tonight" Selena whispered into Taylor's ear.

"Sel, are you sure?" Taylor began, "I mean, he is Miley's EX, don't you want to wait for a while?"

"Miley is going to be okay with it" Selena said, "I know her, she's strong, and when she's done with someone, she's fine with people moving on"

I didn't say anything. I just slowly walked away from the party scene. I stepped inside my house and headed straight for my room. I abruptly climbed the thirty steps and opened my bedroom door. Once I was in, I closed the door behind me and sat down on my bed. Carefully trying not to ruin the neatly folded blankets I spread over my bed sheets this morning.

Selena's going to ask out Nick? I mean, who else could it be? He was the last guy I dated and the only one I was ever truly in love with, I added to myself quietly. I had no idea Selena had interest in Nick. OMG! I am done with Nick, so why am I asking myself all these questions? I should be alright with whoever Nick is moving on with.

I walked back down to the party scene and heard the doorbell rang. I went and opened the door. It was Nick.

"Hi Miley" Nick said, probably thinkin of how awkward it was going to get.

"Nick!" I said with enthusiasm. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

I gestured him into the house.

* * *

**Hi guys! I have a new thing I'm gunna do! At the beginning of every chapter I wirte, I'm going to tell how I feel and what I want and random stuff! anyways,**

**Review!**


	3. The Good 'Ol Times, Oh How I Miss Them

**_"I'm not a perfect person" -the reason by hoobastank_**

_"Niley is truely an amazing word, filled with beauty, destiny, and lastly, love" -britt_

* * *

He smiled and walked in. I followed him after and looked down at my outfit. I re-tied my white bikini top and smoothened out my purple juicy couture cover-up. I noticed Nick looking around at my living room. My family's housekeeper cleaned it this morning and I was glad everything was in its place and that the room smelled fresh with febreze laundry detergent scented sprayed everywhere. I noticed Nick looking at all the pictures in there tiffany frames that were hanging on the wall. My mom was a total picture freak. She would replaced the pictures in the frames with new ones every week.

While I was thinking, I realized Nick stopped and pause at one picture. I glanced to see which one. It was when his and my family went vacationing in the Bahamas a couple years ago. Both of our families were squished together, posing on the beach. I will always remember that day. My dad wanted to get a picture of everyone. So he basically shoved the digital camera into this college guy hand and told him to take a picture of us. My dad and Nick's dad were standing on the edge of each side, doing poses with their arms, trying to show off their, what they like to call, muscle. My mom and Denise were sitting in the middle in front of everyone. Joe and Kevin were just trying to do some lame super-model poses that looked super hilarious cause they were so bad and funny looking. Noah and Frankie were just standing and flashing peace signs. Nick gave me a kiss on the check while I did one of those happy shock expressions.

The picture came out so good; my mom never took it down. I have to admit, it was one of my favorite pictures. Those were the happy days. I could tell Nick was thinking the same thing.

He noticed I was just staring at him and he realized he kind of spaced out for a while. He cleared his throat and made his way to my backyard. He opened the French door and gestured for me to go while he said,

"Ladies first"

I smiled, Nick was always a gentlemen. I walked out.

"So Nick, you should probably find Joe, he's been missing you" I said with a smirk.

"Hmm…" he said scratching his chin. "Will you lead the way?"

I giggled and started scanning the party scene. I spotted Kevin curly locks from a mile away and saw Frankie doing cannon balls in the pool. Joe was nowhere to be seen.

"Niley!" I heard someone screamed, it was so loud, the person must've been only a few feet away from us. It gave me such freight, that I grabbed on to Nick, thinking he could probably protect me. I turned around to find Joe only 2 feet away from us, smirking.

"Joe, what the heck!" I practically screamed in his face as I slapped his arm.

Not only did he scare me, but he made me grab on to Nick, which was the last thing I wanted to do and then he called us "Niley". _Niley_ was a word our amazing fans created. It could be one of my favorite word. Combine my name and Nick's name, it made _Niley_. When Nick and I were dating for about a year, we heard that our fans started giving us the nickname Niley. Nick and I would spent hours laughing and thinking about how our fans were the best. Of course, during that time we were still denying our love to the world and of course, the paps and other people trying to get the latest scoop. Joe has been reading too many gossip columns lately. Although, I wouldn't mind looking at OceanUp and Just Jared all day. Those two websites were amazing. They always post things up so fast it amazes me. Of course, half of whatever they posted were totally rumors and fake, but that's for me to know which ones were true and which wasn't and for you to just believe everything they post.

"Sorry," –laughs- "you should've" –laughs- "seen your face," Joe managed to say in betweens laughs.

"And when you grabbed on to Nick!" he screamed out and I swear, he looked like he was about to fall on the floor from laughing too much.

Nick and I just stood there, waiting for Joe to calm down. Goodness! I didn't understand how brothers could each be so different. Kevin was always the calm and wise one, but times he could get you cracking up. Frankie was always so cute and likes to make comments and ask questions a lot. Can't blame him, he's still young and learning. Nick was always the serious one, smart, but quiet at times and very sweet. And then there's Joe-truly the worst thing on this planet. He just always needs a good laugh every day. And so do I, laughing is something I'm really good at. I can start cracking up and giggling at random things for random reasons. My family and friends don't get why I do that at all. But with Joe, usually he's not laughing with you…..he's laughing at you. And that's because he was the one who embarrassed you, played a prank on you, did something that he knows was going to make you mad. He was devious, but you always end up forgiving him at the end.

_Augh! Curse that Jonas charm!_

"Joe, that wasn't funny" Nick said with a serious tone.

"Sorry man, but you know me" Joe said finishing it off with some small giggles.

I rolled my eyes and decided to leave the two brothers alone, I do not want to be a witness for the Jonas showdown. Instead I headed over to Demi, who was at the bar.

"One, virgin margarita please" I said to the bartender. Then I turned my head to Demi, who was sipping on a pina colada.

"Hey Dems!" I said to her as the bartender placed my drink down.

"Miley! I am having the best time ever!" she said.

"I'm so glad to hear that"

"Anyways, did I just see you over there, grabbing on to Nick arms?" she asked while raising her eyebrows, smirking.

"Oh yeah, Joe scared me" I said, waving it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"Ahh…I see...it's so cute to see you guys flirting again"

"What?!" I said, choking on my drink.

"Oh nothing, it's just, you guys looked so cute together, have you ever thought of getting back together?"

I choked on my drink again. It burned my throat. Did she just say "get back together?" With Nick? The bartender must've accidently slipped some alcohol into Demi's drink because that's just about the craziest thing she has ever said to me. I know there's no alcohol in Demi's drink or my parents would've sued the bartender for serving alcohol to under aged kids. But, was she serious? Nick and me have been over for two whole years!

"Are you crazy Demi! Nick and me are not going to get back together, were just friends"

"Yeah…friends mixed with some awkwardness" she said.

I rolled my eyes at her, it was true. There were plenty of awkward times between Nick and me. One time, I hosted the Teen Choice awards and opened the show with 7 things. I could tell Nick eyes were on me. I didn't think I was going to get near them that night but I ended up going down to Selena Gomez and letting her sing one line with me. Nick was just two seats away. Also, there was this Hope benefit concert. We didn't stand next to each other for the ending ceremony. I don't think I talked to Nick at all that night. Then for every award show, I didn't talk to Nick at all for those nights. We made eye contact for sure but we always just smiled and nod our heads. We never really had a real conversation. I text him once in a while, but it was just always "hey" and "what up?" and that was it.

"Okay, so sometimes it can get awkward, but I'm telling you, Nick and I are through, there's nothing left" I said to Demi.

"Well I don't know about you but I am definitely seeing something"

"What do you mean?" I asked while raising my eyebrows in confusion.

"I always see Nick looking at you and just right now when you grabbed on to him, I swear I saw him smiled in a happy way" Demi said softly to me.

I just sat there with my eyes full of confusion, "Okay, whatever your thinking Demi, you must be wrong-_trust me_"

"Fine whatever you say Miley" Demi said smirking.

Ugh! How could she think that there's still something between Nick and I!

I shook my head.

Demi moved her head toward me and leaned her mouth close to my ear, "you'll see" she whispered, her breath made me shivered and I just sighed.

She smiled and gave me a hug and then headed over to the dance floor. I sat there thinking, does Demi know that Selena was interested in Nick? No, I thought, she must've told Demi. They were best friends since 2nd grade. They tell each other everything! I have nevered seen a true friendship as theres. Sometimes I feel jealous that i've never been friends with someone that long but, the friends I have are so amazing, they fill up the extra years! Maybe Selena didn't tell Demi about Nick, or Demi wouldn't have been all obsessed with Nick and me.

* * *

**If you like this chapter, than please review! Thank you sooooo much! ily! 3**

**p.s. I'll update real soon! I promise!**


End file.
